


Putting the hate into debate

by holmesiironman



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Debate Team, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Sarcasm, and eventual smut one does hope, idk what to tag yet because i haven't written the full story lmao, such a sucker for that trope ffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesiironman/pseuds/holmesiironman
Summary: “Nice of you to show, princess,” he smirked, seeing her eyes glower in rage and loving every second of it. Taking his lead by both reins, so-to-speak, he made to open the door for her, cutting in at the last minute and shutting it behind him. His laughter rang out loudly in the gym-hall entrance, as she gave him the finger through the glass, her stare menacing as ever. “Later princess,” he mouthed, winking at her before making his way to the rowdiness of the boys changing room.Clarke 0- Bellamy 1.OR!!!Bellamy and Clarke are the only members of the ARK High School Debate team, and have been told they need to work as a team in order to stand a chance at winning State Championships... EXXCEPPPPTTTT they kinda can't stand each other LOL but we know that don't last don't we*looks directly at 'Bellamy "she is" Blake'*              i see u boiThe Fic inspired by the Netflix Original Movie "Candy Jar" which i LOVED and it's so incredibly Bellarke i just HAD to write a fic!!





	Putting the hate into debate

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is short, but it's kinda a tester, a toe-dip into the vast Bellarke ocean, if you will
> 
> SO please let me know if you like or don't!!!!!
> 
> AAAAAAAAA she is AHHHHHH
> 
> still dying over that.

“Co-captains?!” Clarke exclaimed at the man behind the desk in front of her, incredulous.

“We can’t be co-captains,” Bellamy enforced, his face stern and clouded with irritation, “there’s no way I can work with that.” He pointed at Clarke in disgust. She huffed and turned away from him, advancing once again on the sheepish Vice-Principle, who seemed to be trying to sink down into his chair.

“Vice-Principle Archer, I’ve put a lot of time and effort into this club, not to mention the generous donation I helped fundraise in order to provide the required textbooks and tutors.” This time it was Bellamy’s turn to huff, crossing his broad arms over his broader chest in an obvious gesture of distaste.

“That’s right princess, you just throw your money at them and hope it will _buy_ you the team.”

“Screw you, Bellamy.”

“Language, Miss Griffin!” VP Archer exclaimed, finally leaning forward in his chair, gaining back a fraction of his tenuous authority. Bellamy and Clarke were notorious across campus for being a force to be reckoned with, and he really didn’t have the energy to deal with them today.

They could bicker and bite and taunt each other endlessly, barely pausing for breath, until they were separated by break time or sheer force. It’d been that way since elementary school, the second grade, to be exact, when eight year old Bellamy had thrown seven year old Clarke’s book into the sand pit, because she wouldn’t accept that the first Roman Emperor Augustus was a good Emperor. Things had escalated- to say the least- since then.

“Listen, kids, I know this isn’t what you wanted, but there’s only the pair of you on the senior debate team, and as you know, that means you can’t vote in your own captain. So I spoke to Professor Kane, and he thinks the two of you would make a strong co-leadership.”

“A strong co-leadership?” Clarke cried out at the same time Bellamy growled, “Not a fucking chance.”

“Language!” VP Archer raised his voice slightly, silencing them both into angry glares. “It’s almost ironic that the first time I see you two agreeing on something, it’s to disagree with me instead! My decision is final! Now get back to class and for the love of God, don’t kill each other in my High School.”

“But-“

“But nothing- Clarke! You want to put this title on your college application, no?” he said, matter-of-factly, tilting his chin up in acknowledgment of her uneasy nod. Satisfied, he turned his gaze to the other sulking senior in the room, who sat slouched in his chair, defeated, practically pouting at a blank space to the right of Archer’s desk.

“As do you, Bellamy, I believe,” at this, Bellamy looked up, a frown creasing his forehead. He opened his mouth, no doubt to protest, his muscled arms crossed over his muscled chest, but got cowed down by the Vice Principal’s raised eyebrow. When the tall boy looked away again, Archer couldn’t help but breathe out a sigh of quiet relief, knowing that, for now at least, he had won this battle in the long war against Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake. Shuffling some papers in the hopes of covering up his smug contentment (because that would be unprofessional, obviously.), he straightened his back and stared at them with what he hoped they’d perceive as authority.

“Now I know you have gym class in 10 minutes, so you best be heading for the lockers. You too, Mr Blake.” He sent one final stare at the both of them, before turning to his computer and logging in, a cue for them to grab their bags and leave.

Of course, they sat in a baffled silence for a minute or two, both frozen in states of denial, but having  eventually realised that the Vice-Principle’s decision was final, they got up in tandem, moving like sleep-walkers to the office door, both trying to leave at the same time only to end up wedged in the door frame. Rolling his eyes in anger, Bellamy took a step back, conscious that she never would, and instantly regretted it the moment she smirked at him knowingly, striding away like she’d won another battle.

Physically seething, he clenched his fist, stepping out into the buzzing corridor and marching away the opposite direction to his enemy. His strides were long and full of purpose, which is why, despite this route being the longer of the two to the gym hall, he reached the door just minutes before she did. Leaning smugly against the brick wall outside the entrance, Bellamy nonchalantly held his backpack over one shoulder with his hand, awaiting her arrival. Much to his enjoyment, when she did arrive, it was evident she’d been power-walking too, probably hoping to beat him there. That made the victory all the sweeter.

“Nice of you to show, princess,” he smirked, seeing her eyes glower in rage and loving every second of it. Taking his lead by both reins, so-to-speak, he made to open the door for her, cutting in at the last minute and shutting it behind him. His laughter rang out loudly in the gym-hall entrance, as she gave him the finger through the glass, her stare menacing as ever. _“Later princess,”_ he mouthed, winking at her before making his way to the rowdiness of the boys changing room.

Clarke 0- Bellamy 1.


End file.
